


a bird shaped like a question mark

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a child, and you are learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bird shaped like a question mark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [a bird shaped like a question mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057900) by [Scolopendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre)



You are a child, and you are learning.

You don’t go to school while you’re in the underground, too busy with other things like exploring and not being used for soul power. But you learn far more important concepts than math and science while you’re there.

From Toriel, you learn: it is okay to ask for help, especially in strange places. There is nothing to be ashamed of in letting another person hold your hand and guide you through the scary parts. The worth of a safe place to rest your head is immeasurable. Sometimes you have to let people you love make their own decisions, even when you disagree with them.

From Sans, you learn: every stranger is a potential friend. Bad jokes that make you smile aren’t so bad. The people who you admire have people they admire, too, and one of them might be you. Hiding how you feel just to keep from bothering everyone else will only hurt you more.

From Papyrus, you learn: people are more than they appear to be at first glance. Everyone has their own set of skills and their own interests they’ve poured their heart and soul into. Always be kind and careful, even to the people you’d be excused for calling your enemies. Mercy and goodness are a conscious choice, every hour of every day.

From Undyne, you learn: if there’s something you truly value, never give up on it. Heroes aren’t made by brute force, but by caring for others before yourself. Everything worth doing is worth doing with your whole being. Love people, but love people for who they are, not for who you’d like them to be.

From Alphys, you learn: people can hide their hurt behind a smile. It’s possible to overcome your fears, or at least fight them. No matter how many mistakes you’ve made, it’s not too late to change. Lying will only make things worse for you in the long run.

From Mettaton, you learn: your body doesn’t define who you are. Remember who your friends are, no matter how high you climb. Confidence is something no one else can give you. Whatever is fun to do is often more fun with the people you love involved.

From Asgore, you learn: sometimes it’s best to wait and reflect before you do anything important. Just because you’ve invested time and energy into a plan, doesn’t mean you have to keep going if it’s a bad plan. Conflicts can be resolved over a good cup of tea. Sometimes relationships come to a bad end, and it’s best for everyone if you respect when the other person doesn’t want to try and mend them.

And from Asriel, you learn: it’s okay to cry. It’s okay to be fearful, and to not know what to do. It’s okay if you make some mistakes now and then. All of that is okay, and anyone who says otherwise is wrong.

After all, you’re a child, and you’re still learning.


End file.
